Dias en el hospital, fantasmas y mas
by Bloody no Kissu
Summary: -YuuTai, HakuxShuu y mas parejas- Desde que era pequeño... podía ver fantasmas
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de fanfiction! yo aquí publicando una historia, que también la tengo subida en Mundo yaoi, pero que ahora decidí subirla aquí con unas cuantas mejoras de escritura nwn

Bien la historia sera principalmente un YuuTai con un poco de HakuxShuu y otras dos parejas mas nwn

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran seria yaoi y el KyoTen y el YuuTai serian ley nwn**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La primara vez que los vio, solo tenía 4 años…

Cualquier otra persona se habría asustado al ver dos desconocidos en su cuarto en medio de la noche. Pero para un niño que había pasado la mayor parte de su pequeña vida en un hospital, Taiyou solo los veía con la curiosidad de un niño.

— Haku-san, Haku-san — Llamo un niñito de 10 años, de piel morena y ojos negros al igual que su cabello, que adornaba con dos extraños mechones. — Ese niño nos está viendo…

Otros chico, ya un poco mayor de unos 15/16 años, revisaba la estantería de la habitación con una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Este chico tenía el cabello largo blanco y azul atado en una coleta y los ojos de un curioso color marrón rojizo.

— No le hagas caso Shuu, pronto se dormirá. — Respondió tranquilo.

El niño –Shuu- asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por el mayor, pero aun así no le quitaba la vista de encima al peli naranjo, esperando que en efecto se fuera a dormir.

Taiyou siguió mirando a los dos extraños personajes, el peliblanco seguía registrando su habitación del hospital y el niñito lo seguía mirando fijamente.

Taiyou se preparo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Por qué están en mi habitación? ¿Por qué puedo ver a través de ustedes? ¿Son nuevos? ¿Quieren ser mis ami-? — Su bombardeo de preguntas fue cortado por la mano del peliblanco que se poso en su boca.

A Taiyou le pareció curioso que, aunque podía ver la pálida mano sobre sus labios no podía sentir esta, solo podía sentir un extraño aire helado en sus labios.

— Pues sí, si nos ve. — Murmuro, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— Te lo dije. — Exclamo Shuu… ¿Flotando? Hasta estar junto al de ojos rojizos. — ¿Ves Haku-san? El nos puede ver.

— ¡Woo~! ¡Estas volando de verdad! — Al niño de 4 años le brillaron sus azules ojos al ver volar a alguien, como en sus mangas.

El peli blanco solo miro a su pequeño compañero, haciendo que este sonriera nervioso y dejara flotar.

— Ne, Ne ¿Cómo se llaman? Yo soy Taiyou — Se presento alegre.

— Yo soy Shuu, y el es Haku-san — Respondió con el mismo entusiasmo del más pequeño.

— Hakuryuu. — Corrigió el mayor, aun mirando con un poco de desconfianza al pequeño Taiyou.

— ¿Quieren ser mis amigos? — Esta vez Taiyou pudo completar su pregunta de hace un rato. Hakuryuu estaba a punto de responder, lo más seguro que dando una negativa y una excusa para salir de ahí con Shuu, cuando este mismo lo interrumpe.

— ¡Claro! — Salto el moreno, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada un poco –muy molesta- del mayor.

La sonrisa de Taiyou se ensancho aun más y sus ojitos brillaban como estrellas por la felicidad de tener dos nuevos amigos. Tomo nuevamente una bocanada de aire.

— ¿Me enseñan a volar? Porque ambos pueden ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo aprendieron? ¿Tengo que mover mis brazos como un pájaro? ¿Me enseña-? — Nuevamente fue interrumpido por el mismo gesto de Hakuryuu.

— Lo siento, Taiyou-kun pero no podemos enseñarte. — Shuu ahora se veía un poco nervioso.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué? — Ahora el pequeño peli naranjo se veía como un cachorro bajo la lluvia, mirando a ambos chicos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— Simple, tu estas vivo y nosotros muertos. — Respondió simplemente Hakuryuu cruzándose de brazos. — Somos fantasmas.

* * *

Este es el primer cap, si les gusto por favor dejen un comentario para subir el segundo cap nwn

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz navidad!... atrasada ._. pero bueno espero que que la hayan pasado bien y que hayan recibido muchos regalos nwn**

**Bien yo aquí pongo el segundo cap de esta historia, que espero que les haya gustado, y como dije en el otro cap, esta historia la tengo en mundo yaoi, pero la subo aquí para que mas gente la lea nwn**

**Disclairmer: Inazuma eleven/Go! y sus derivados no me pertenecen, si me perteneciera créanme que seria totalmente y puramente R-18 XD nah mentira tampoco pa' tanto solo seria R-15 XD**

**Y bien sin mas el segundo cap!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La habitación del hospital donde se instalaba Taiyou, era enorme y para él solo, ya que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida (que solo eran escasos 4 años) en esa habitación que podía decorar como el gustase al ser el hijo del dueño del hospital. La habitación, además de tener todo lo que se necesitaba, también había unos baúles de juguetes en un rincón con dibujos pegados en las paredes… Ah, y por supuesto junto a su cama estaba su fiel balón de futbol.

Había nacido con un cuerpo débil, por lo que rara vez salía del hospital, así que prácticamente había olvidado como era su casa y su propia habitación.

Al principio había sido solitario, ya que todos los niños que había conocido en el hospital, no los volvía a ver una vez que salían de este. Así que no había tenido nunca a alguien a quien llamar "amigo"

Hasta que conoció a esos dos fantasmas…

— Wooo~ ¡Que lindos dibujos! — Shuu recorrió la mirada por la pared llena de dibujos con una sonrisa en la cara. Hakuryuu les dio una mirada rápida desde su posición en la ventana, pero lo único que vio fue solo manchas a crayón que no lograba comprender.

— ¿Enserio? — Taiyou levanto la mirada del libro de animales que estaba ojeando para mirar al pequeño niño fantasma. — Si quieres puedo hacerte uno, Shuu. Tráeme esas hojas y esos lápices, por favor. — Pidió, apuntando los objetos solicitados. Iría el mismo, pero esa mañana estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse.

— ¡Ok! — Shuu tomo las dos cosas pero a los pocos segundos estas se refalaron de sus manos. — ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

El niño fantasma intento recoger las hojas y los lápices, pero estos solo refalaban de sus transparentes manos a cada intento.

Hakuryuu dio un suspiro al decimo intento, yendo a socorrer a su amigo, tomando sin ningún esfuerzo las hojas y lápices dándoselos a Taiyou, que dio un pequeño gracias.

— Muu — Shuu hizo el sonido característico que hacía cada vez que se enojaba, mirando con el ceño fruncido al mayor. — ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

— Solo necesitas más concentración.

Taiyou rio al ver a Shuu haciendo un pequeño berrinche golpeando el hombro del estoico Hakuryuu.

Taiyou en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a esos dos había aprendido que los fantasmas podían tocar y tomar objetos (si es que se concentraban lo suficiente), pero no podían tocar a otros seres vivos.

— Ne Shuu, ¿Qué quieres que dibuje? — Pregunto para calmar al pequeño, que enseguida sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Una cabra! ¡Una cabra! ¡Quiero una cabra! — Shuu empezó a flotar sobre Taiyou, al parecer las cabras eran su animal favorito.

Hakuryuu sonrió al ver a los dos pequeños sonreír. Al principio había visto con desconfianza al pequeño peli naranjo, ya que se supone que nadie que estuviera vivo podía verlos. Pero al final se dio cuenta que su desconfianza estaba demás ya que era solo un niño pequeño. Volvió a mirar los dibujos otra vez, notando uno que le llamo la atención.

— Oye… ¿Qué es esto? — Llamo la atención de los dos menores, apuntando un dibujo que no alcanzaba a entender que era además de que había mucho blanco, azul, piel y un poco de rojo, lo único que notaba era una cosa en el centro que parecía una gran nariz.

Taiyou miro el dibujo que señalaba Hakuryuu y parpadeo una, dos veces, tres veces y luego sonrió.

— Es usted, Haku-san

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este cap nwn**

***por cierto lo de Shuu y la cabra, no se porque pero en mi mente Shuu es un gran fanático de las cabras, tal vez esta idea se me quedo pegada por la cabra de la película y las siento de imágenes e historietas en que Shuu, y Hakuryuu de paso, salgan con cabritas junto a ellos nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todo el mundo! nwn**

**Aquí esta el cap tres, aunque me gusta mas pensar como un tercer prologo a la historia o algo así... espero que les guste nwn**

**Disclairmer: Inazuma eleven/Go! y sus derivados no me pertenecen, si me perteneciera créanme que seria totalmente y puramente R-18 XD nah mentira tampoco pa' tanto solo seria R-15 XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Un Taiyou de 8 años corría por los pasillos del hospital, esquivando todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro escuchaba como las enfermeras que le seguían chocaban con pacientes o tropezaban con sus propios pies.

Correr de sus revisiones diarias se había convertido en su nuevo juego.

Había empezado cuando había escapado de una de sus inyecciones y había encontrado muy divertido esconderse de los doctores y enfermeras, así que cada vez que estaba aburrido aprovechaba de escaparse y explorar el hospital, obviamente con Hakuryuu o Shuu a su lado para obligarlo a volver cuando pensaban que ya había hecho el tonto lo suficiente o cuando las pobres enfermeras estaban más que desesperadas buscando al travieso chico.

Pero esta vez era distinta, ninguno de los dos fantasmas estaban a su lado, por lo que podía explorar y jugar lo que quisiera por el hospital.

— ¡Taiyou-kun! ¡Vuelva por favor! — Llamaron unas enfermeras que estaban cerca del peli naranjo.

Taiyou soltó un "Rayos" doblando en la siguiente esquina y abriendo la primera puerta que vio, metiéndose dentro.

— ¿Quién eres?

Amemiya soltó un gritito agudo dando un salto dándose la vuelta enseguida para ver quien le dio ese susto de muerte, encontrándose con unos maduros pero al mismo tiempo infantiles ojos dorados.

— Ah… Yo-yo… Etto… — Tartamudeo, desviando la mirada buscando una escusa por haber entrado sin permiso. El otro chico le seguía mirando paciente pero curioso por una respuesta del menor.

*****Mientras, en otro lugar*****

— Mmm… Taiyou se ha tardado demasiado… ¿No crees que es hora de ir a buscarlo? — Shuu miro curioso al mayor, que estaba de lo más relajado flotando de cabeza. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos había aprendido que esa era la posición favorita de Hakuryuu.

— No, está bien, déjalo.

— ¡Pero qué pasa si desmaya! ¡O si se lo llevan! ¡O si unos fantasmas malos lo asustan! ¡O si…!

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Su madre? — Se burlo. — El está bien, no anda muy lejos.

Shuu asintió haciendo un puchero.

Otra cosa que había aprendido del mayor era que este sabía todo sobre el hospital, en donde estaba cada cosa, a donde se dirigía cada persona o fantasma. También era curioso el cómo sabia cuando un nuevo fantasma aparecía en el hospital, yendo siempre a donde el "nuevo" para darle la "bienvenida", que consistía en solo un: "_no llores, no te exaltes, pero… estas muerto…"_ así de simple y contundente…

Shuu recibió la misma "bienvenida", pero no recordaba el motivo de su muerte, ni como era su vida antes de morir, así que no tenía algo por lo cual llorar, pero no tener recuerdos no significaba que no tuviera miedo a ese mundo, para el pequeño fantasma, desconocido… Así que se había aferrado a la presencia de Hakuryuu casi al instante, y el mayor no tubo de otra que acostumbrarse al más pequeño.

— ¡Oi, Shuu! — El pequeño pelinegro despertó de sus recuerdos, girando la cabeza en dirección en donde escucho la voz de Hakuryuu, que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo atravesando la pared, mirándolo impaciente. — ¡Date prisa! ¡Hay un desconocido con Taiyou! — Grito para después desaparecer.

Shuu miro por unos segundos la pared, para después suspirar.

— Si yo soy la madre, definitivamente eres el padre sobre protector Haku-san…

*****Volviendo con Taiyou*****

Yuuichi miro con una sonrisa al pequeño niño que ahora estaba sentado en la silla junto a su cama hablando sin parar de cualquier tema que viniera la mente y que en momento soltaba una gran cadena de preguntas casi sin respirar, cosa curiosa ya que hace unos instantes actuaba tan tímidamente.

— ¡Ne, Yuuichi-san! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? ¿Cuánto te quedaras? ¿Te gusta la mermelada de mora? ¿Quieres ser mi ami-? — Nuevamente, como hizo Hakuryuu unos años atrás, su lluvia de preguntas fue callada por una mano, esta vez cálida y solida.

Yuuichi aun sonreía, divertido de la actitud del niño que le recordaba a como se comportaba su hermano menor antes del incidente.

— Una pregunta a la vez ¿Vale? — Taiyou asintió. — Pues bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas… Tengo 12 años, llevo una semana… no se cuanto tiempo me quedare, supongo que me gusta, pero prefiero la de fresas. Y yo pensaba que ya éramos amigos. — Sin pensarlo mucho apretó una de las mejillas del menor, como solía hacer para ver sonreír a su hermanito pequeño.

Amemiya rio, revolviéndose un poco para que el mayor dejara de estírale las mejillas. Estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que ya estaba, tenía un nuevo amigo y este amigo no era un fantasma. Su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante en este momento.

Taiyou abrió la boca para decir algo tal vez para lanzar otra lluvia de preguntas, pero la puerta abriéndose de golpe se lo impidió.

— ¿Haku-san…? — Susurro bajito, sin ser escuchado por Yuuichi, que se preguntaba cómo es que la puerta se abrió tan fuerte al no ver al fantasma peliblanco entrando por la puerta.

— Haku-san, no creo que haya sido muy necesario esa entrada dramática, podemos atravesar perfectamente la pared… — Dijo Shuu, en efecto, asomando su cabeza a través de la pared.

Hakuryuu no le hizo mucho caso, solo se dirigió hasta el más pequeño, que lo miraba como un niño a punto de ser regañado por su padre.

— A tu habitación, ahora. — Gruño, con una mirada severa. Shuu vio esto con una sonrisa sin poder evitar decir: _"Sip, definitivamente es el padre sobre protector"_

— ¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué? — Se quejo el más pequeño, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Yuuichi.

— Porque soy mucho mayor que tu y porque yo lo digo.

Taiyou hizo un puchero, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentado despidiéndose de un muy confundido Yuuichi para luego dirigirse a la puerta seguido de los dos fantasmas.

— ¡Taiyou! — El oji azul se dio la vuelta al ser llamado por Yuuichi. — Nos vemos mañana ¿Si? — Dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que sería en unos años más tarde la causa de los suspiros de las chicas y del pequeño Taiyou.

El rostro de Amemiya se ilumino nuevamente en una radiante sonrisa, asintiendo contento con la cabeza, saliendo más que radiante de la habitación.

*****Unas horas más tarde*****

— ¡¿Viste como lo miraba?! ¡Definitivamente era la mirada de un lobo pervertido!

— Haku-san, solo era un niño de 12 años, no exagere.

* * *

**Bien, este ha sido el cap 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero comentarios, galletas, tomatazos, a un Taiyou en cinta de regalo XD**

**Bye! nos vemos pronto si el destino me acompaña!**


End file.
